Crossed Sgrub Sessions!
by Neko-NyteClaw
Summary: Trolls from another planet, Polarious, begin their own session of Sgrub, but what happens when their session crosses with the Alternian trolls' and the humans' sessions? Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie Polarious Trolls (c) Mine


\- pseudoScribbler (PS) began trolling aceRenegage (AR) 10:09 P.M. -

PS: Hey.

PS: It seems t0 me that Kepher has been trying t0 c0ntact y0u.

PS: Are y0u ign0ring him?

PS: 0r perhaps y0u are busy?

AR: H3 h4s?

AR: 1 h4v3n't b33n r3c31v1ng 4ny of h1s m3ss4g3s.

AR: Though, 1 c4n't s4y 1'v3 b33n p4y1ng att3nt1on 31th3r.

AR: Wh4t do3s h3 n33d?

AR: 1t'd b3tt3r b3 1mport4ant.

AR: D3m1t1 4nd 1 h4v3 4 proj3ct to f1n1sh.

PS: He wants t0 kn0w h0w that is g0ing.

PS: I think he's c0ncerned.

PS: And he's getting impatient with the devel0pment 0f the game.

PS: He really seems t0 want t0 meet the "0ther" Vantas that supp0sedly exists.

AR: "Suppos3dly"?

AR: 4r3n't you pr4ct1c4lly c4p4ble of "s331ng" th3m?

PS: Yes.

PS: But I see many things.

PS: The dead included.

PS: I can't be sure if they even exist n0w 0r n0t.

AR: 1 gu3ss your r1ght.

AR: 1'll try to g3t 4hold of h1m.

AR: T4lk to you l4t3r.

\- aceRenegade (AR) ceased trolling pseudoScribbler (PS) 10:15 P.M. -

PS: Be careful.

\- pseudoScribbler (PS) ceased trolling aceRenegade (AR) 10:15 P.M. -

=== Be aceRenegade

It's time to ask this young troll what her name is.

 **=== Enter Name**

Your name is Leiran Pyrope. You seem to enjoy video games, as they are strewn about your room. There seems to be a variety of them, including Troll Left 4 Dead and Troll Portals. Your lusus had been the one responsible for this hobby of yours, as she had chosen many puzzle based video games for you to play as a wriggler. Some of which, you kept.

 **=== Leiran, play Troll Pokémon**

Stupid! You forgot to save after your most recent level up!

2x Facepalm Combo.

Oh well. It didn't take you that long to level up… Did it?

 **=== Leiron, troll** **darkOdyssey**

\- aceRenegade (AR) began trolling darkOdyssey (DO) 10:27 P.M. -

AR: W4s th3r3 som3th1ng you n33d3d?

DO: I see Marius got a hold of you. It was about damn time too.

AR: -s1gh- K3ph

AR: H4v3 you thought th4t m4yb3 1 w4s f1n1sh1ng up wh4t you 1n1t14lly 4sk3d m3 to do?

AR: D3m1t1 4nd 1 h4v3 b33n work1ng h4rd to f1n1sh 1t up for you.

AR: You could, 4t l34st, b3 a l1ttl3 gr34tfull.

DO: Shut up.

DO: I'm just ready to get this started.

DO: Are the teams set up yet?

AR: Not 3x4ctly.

AR: 1'm st1ll h4v1ng 4 h4rd t1me g3tt1ng 4hold of th3 "h1ghbloods".

DO: "Highbloods"?

AR: 1 r34lly only h4v3 r3sp3ct for P13x3s 4nd 4mpor4.

AR: M4k4r4, Z4hh4k, 4nd S3rk3t r34lly push my buttons.

DO: Alright, them who is on our team?

AR: So f4r, 1ts m3, you, M4r1us, 4nd J4urou.

DO: Two more members then?

AR: Y34h.

AR: 1 f1gur3d w3 would g1ve D3m1t1 4 st4rt b3for3 w3 compl3t3 our t34m.

AR: You know?

DO: Yeah, I suppose so.

DO: Do you still have that chainsaw Zahhak helped you upgrade?

AR: Y3s.

AR: Why?

DO: Set it as your strife specibus.

DO: You wield that damn thing like you've trained in a special ninja academy or something.

AR: 4lr1ght. Wh4t 4bout you?

DO: Riflekind.

AR: Why do3s th1s not surpr1s3 me?

DO: Shut the hell up.

DO: I gotta go.

DO: Many things to do in so little time.

AR: W1th suck 4 sm4ll body?

DO: Fuck you.

DO: Bye.

\- darkOdyssey (DO) ceased trolling aceRenegade (AR) 10:41 P.M. -

AR: By3

\- aceRenegade (AR) ceased trolling darkOdyssey (DO) 10:42 P.M. -

 **=== Be** **darkOdyssey**

 **=== Enter Name**

Your name is Kepher Vantas. You are a natural born leader like your ancestor, the Signless. Like him, you proudly display your blood color in your hair and on your Trollian account. In fact, it was custom for the trolls of Polarious to display their blood color within their hair.

Like your moirail, you enjoy cooking. It's a dark secret you've kept from everyone since you can remember. However, you always cooked from scratch, not wanting to risk the chance of using a batter witch product. Though, who could blame you? Batter witches be crazy!

 **=== Kepher, explore your hive**

You walk about your hive, taking in the lack of decor within it. Leiran tried to spruce up the dark atmosphere, but all her attempts seem to fail. You wonder why.

All of the rooms you walk into seem to get darker as you go. You don't mind though. As long as it's dark, you were comfortable. Demiti, certainly, couldn't lay a single hand on your hive it was so perfect. You liked to think the darkness of your hive could beat Demiti's psionics tenfold.

Of course, you could only dream.

 **PING**

It seems someone is pestering you.

 **=== Kepher, check Trollian**

\- pseudoScribbler (PS) began trolling darkOdyssey (DO) 11:20 P.M. -

PS: Have y0u g0tten ah0ld 0f her yet?

DO: Yes. As always, she was a pain in the ass.

PS: But y0u're m0irails afterall.

PS: Y0u care ab0ut her regardless.

DO: What do you even want?

PS: Demiti t0ld me t0 tell y0u t0 l0g 0nt0 the server n0w.

PS: He says he finished setting it all up.

DO: THANK GOG.

DO: It's about damn time.

DO: Who are our last two team members?

PS: Alvair and Jaspir.

DO: Serket? Really?

PS: Yes.

DO: Dammit.

DO: Whatever.

DO: Let's just get this damn game started.

\- darkOdyssey (DO) ceased trolling pseudoScribbler (PS) 11:25 P.M. -


End file.
